Flat panel displays have been widely applied in electrical products due to the rapid progress of optical and semiconductor technologies. Liquid crystal displays (LCD), especially thin film transistor (TFT) LCDs, are becoming the mainstream display apparatus having been introduced into portable computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and color televisions. The popularity of LCDs may be due, at least in part, to their high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and various applications.
In principle, TFT LCDs work by applying a proper gray-scale voltage to the pixels on the LCD panel. This changes the angles of liquid crystal molecules and the light transmittance of the panel to achieve the gray-scale levels needed to display. However, since LCDs are hold-type displays, which is different from conventional CRT displays as impulse-type displays, blurring occurs when motion images are displayed in hold type. At present, the conventional solution to blurring is to switch the back-light module on and off, or to insert a black image signal. Nevertheless, continuously switching the back light module on and off increases the power consumption of the back light module and an additional control signal is necessary for the system needs to send the black image signal, which increases the complexity of the design of the system.
Furthermore, when an LCD is turned on, correct data signals, such as low voltage differential signals (LVDS), have not been sent to the data driver yet. But there is residual data voltage left in the data driver due to the earlier display or other reason, which is referred to as the initial state, and the data driver outputs the residual data voltage. Moreover, different driving ICs in the data driver send out different signals based on their distinct initial states. Thus, band mura is still shown indistinctly on the display even though the lights are not yet turned on. Thus, there is a continuing need for flat panel displays that improves blurring with motion images and decreases band mura.